


Last Thing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wonders where Wintergreen is...until she learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thing

Rose was still in a fog. Daddy had come for her, saved her from the man that had killed her mother, killed her family. He'd given her something, to make her more like him. He professed that she was all he had; where was Wintergreen? Where was the kindly man that had risked so much for her? That had wanted her even when her father hadn't?

She found out all too soon, as she was told to wait under a tree. Back breaking labor, a grave dug, a stone erected that had to have been ordered well in advance of the day...and Rose learned that the old man was dead. Once the mortuary team was gone, Daddy paid his respects, allowed Rose time at the stone. If she had been able to think, to reason through, if she had known her father was comparing her to the first girl he had used to break the Titans' secrets...she might have tried to run then.

She had no idea that burying his lifelong friend would be the last thing he did in full honor.


End file.
